User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Alexander Wyrd
Alexander Wyrd, aka "Illusionist", is the leader of a vast criminal empire of Altereds known as Wyrd Consolidated. Clever and sadistic, Alexander only undertakes jobs that are exceptionally challenging, cruel, or just fun in his eyes. Although psychotic, Alexander possesses a genius-level intellect and is a high-level threat. Theme: Final Fantasy VI - Kefka's Theme Extended Background: Childhood xxx Altered xxx Wyrd Consolidated xxx Personality: First and foremost Alexander is sadistic, taking almost sexual pleasure and enjoyment out of tormenting others and inflicting pain. With his illusions, he takes this to another level: making the target relive their worst nightmare over and over again until their sanity is destroyed and their hope shattered. Secondly, Alexander Wyrd is psychotic, his psychosis manifesting itself in a calm, carefree mask. Alexander rarely, if ever, loses his cool, and when he does he regains it in an instant. He's always in control of a situation, whether it looks like it or not, laughing off danger and damage as paltry and entertaining. Lastly, Alexander is calculating and manipulative. He always knows how to read people and situations and turn them around in his favor. This is bolstered by his genius-level intellect, allowing him to think several steps ahead of potential enemies, though he can be caught off guard. Likes Torturing others, Inflicting pain, Murder, Manipulating those around him Dislikes Having his fun spoiled, Meddlesome idiots, Not being able to finish the job, Impudent subordinates Hobbies Stage magic, Ruining the days of others, Casual and cold-blooded murder, Criminal activities of all sorts Archetypes * Combat Sadomasochist - Alexander revels in the opportunity inflict and receieve damage in combat, and will go the extra mile to achieve that end. * Consummate Liar - His lies are as airtight as a battlecruiser. Even if you see through one, he as tweleve more lies waiting in store. * Ambiguous Disorder - He's an odd mix of antisocial personality disorder and sadistic personality disorder, with a hint of narcissism thrown in for good measure. * Ax Crazy - He will not hesistate to cut down, blow up, incinerate, etc. anything or one in his way. * Badass In A Nice Suit - Alexander always dresses sharply, no matter the occasion, and is always a badass while doing so. Abilities: * Illusion Manipulation - Alexander's primary superpower is the ability to generate illusions. This power is psionic in nature, drawing power from the Astral Plane, the metaphysical psionic realm of emotion and thought, to alter the train of human thought. ** Hallucination Solidification - By drawing on psionic energy to infuse his illusions with, Alexander can cause his illusions to become solid and "real" for a time. The solified illusions gain whatever necessary properties their physical counterparts would have -weight, mass, density, volume, etc.- and whatever other properties Alexander decides to imbue them with ** Illusive Appearance - Alexander can project an illusion onto himself and mimic shapeshifting, altering his appearance and voice, and force all within the vicinity to accept this as fact. ** Mindscape Transportation/Mindscape Materialization ** Selective Illusions/Fantasy World Creation - The strongest application of his power, Alexander can focus all of his powers on a single subject and trap them within a false world of his own creation to torture them as he pleases. Although the damage sustained within this fake reality is not retained, any emotional and mental trauma is. * Enhanced Intelligence - Alexander possesses a genius-level intellect, as diagnosed by a litany of criminal psychologists. His mind works in ways others may be limited, and he always seems to be a step ahead of those around himself. ** Parallel Processing - He can seemingly process several unrelated and/or contradictory thought processes at once. Paraphernalia: * Golden pocketwatch - A memento from his childhood; originally, it belonged to his grandfather. * Wooden cane - An ordinary cane. And nothing else. * .357 Magnum Pistol - His favorite gun. Combat: XXX Limitations: * He can only make his illusions solid and "real" for a short period of time. * If a victim of one of his illusions realizes they're trapped within an illusion, they have a chance to break free. * Although intelligent and calculating, his narcissism and psychosis can affect his jugdgement. * He is a normal human, save for his Illusion powers, and can be killed just as easily as a normal person. Trivia * He absolutely hates Kris Angel, stating that he's a massive embarassment and a stain to the profession of stage magic. * He was born with his trademark white hair and golden eyes due to the mutation that would eventually grant him his powers. * He describes himself as the "magnificent bastard of a love child of Jack the Ripper and Harry Houdini, who just so happens to have superpowers." Category:Blog posts